The Riders Of Amity Park
by The Horsemen's Commander
Summary: Danny has been having nightmares lately, so he goes out for a fly. Little does he know, a certain demon has taken and interest in him, and his family. Post TUE
1. Chapter 1

**The Rider**

 **A** Danny Phantom Overlord Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Okay, yes I know I have a story that I'm writing, but this just spawned in my head from a list of challenges from _CrayonPencil_ that I took. I'll get to that soon. But right now, a challenge I have given myself. Let's get started. Enjoy. Oh, one more thing, this story will take place after TUE. You'll see what I mean.

Oh _italics is Flashback and_ _underlined italics is thoughts, though this may change later._

 _Dreaming_

" _Because I promised my family!"_

" _Oh, you are such a child! You promised?"_

" _Yes! I PROMISED!"_

" _Too…weak…Too…late."_

 _BOOOOOOOOOM!_

" _Your future…is sealed." Clockwork's face shone with a frown._

" _But you've got to do SOMETHING!" Danny cried._

" _I'm sorry. But I cannot. You made this bed, now lie in it." Clockwork turned back to his screens with a solemn look on his features._

 _A hole opens up beneath him, and he falls, the darkness swallowing his screams of redemption._

Danny awoke, another horrid nightmare disturbing his already fitful sleep cycle. It was nights like these that caused him to hate having off nights from ghost fighting. He tried going back to sleep, but every time he tried, he'd keep seeing cold, red eyes. He finally gave up, and decided to go out for a fly. If one good thing came from this, it's that Jazz convinced him to tell his parents his secret, and they accepted him, all of him. Of course the first three months, it was AWKWARD, like severely awkward. He could still remember the reveal date like it was yesterday, even though it was at least a year ago.

 _Flashback_

" _Go on, and tell them Danny. If they accepted you during the Reality Gauntlet incident like you told me, they'll accept you now. Jazz's soothing voice spoke to him as he flew with her in his arms in the crisp May air, not too cold, but not hot enough to fry an egg, just the right amount. He had recently started these flights with her, simply because while flying in itself was amazing, it was also incredibly lonely. So one day, Jazz whittled out his feelings on flying through the air, and upon hearing that he was lonely up there, decided that she would be flying with him, much to the protests of Danny and his reasons about why that couldn't happen (mainly ghost attacks)._

" _But, the time they found out, you had time to get them used to the idea of halfas. And you were in a cage, then. If I tell them now, I don't know if they'll shoot me or not, considering they've had no time to adjust to the idea." Danny spoke worriedly._

" _You can't keep living forever in fear of them, Danny. Besides, one day, you may slip up and have to reveal it anyway, plus I will be there to defend you." Jazz said with conviction in her voice."_

" _But what if they throw you out of the house, or worse try to 'decontaminate' you?"_

 _If they throw me out, then we, together will live in Sam's house. She has more than enough rooms in her house to accommodate us. As for the decontamination… I honestly have no idea. But trust me Danny, that won't happen, because they WILL accept you. They have too." She whispered the last part, although Danny heard her very clearly with his advanced hearing and responded with, "Are you saying this for my benefit or yours?" To which she responded, "For both of us."_

 _The next morning, Danny bolted out of his bed, nervous yet tired, sleep not coming to him due to dreams of not being accepted. Jazz assured him multiple times that they would accept him, however nothing could put the fear of being dissected out of his mind. Danny, knowing today was Saturday, went to Sam's house for a stress reliever, as well as to tell them what Jazz suggested to him last night. Needless to say, they were quite nervous when they heard the news, but were ready and willing to help him, should the elder Fentons' rage on ghosts turn towards their son. They even offered to come to his house to help ease the tension. To get Danny's mind off the impending discussion with his parents, Sam and Tucker walked with him to the Nasty Burger, hoping to quell his nerves._

 _Finally the time came. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had walked into the large, red brick building with a very nervous look on their faces. He could see his parents Maddie and Jack Fenton in the kitchen working on an invention, when the two looked up at the trio with large smiles on their faces as they said hello to Danny's friends. Danny asked his parents whether Sam and Tucker could stay for dinner, which the two graciously allowed. After dinner, Danny told his parents he needed to tell them something, and told them to meet him in the living room._

 _The two parents, wondering what this could be about, slowly walked into the living room, seeing Danny, Sam, and Tucker standing in the center._

" _Mom, Dad. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you." Danny spoke, his nervousness betraying him._

" _We could NEVER hate you sweetie." His mom said soothingly._

" _Yeah, son. Tell us what's on your mind."_

" _Promise?" Danny seemed to plead this. Maddie and Jack looked towards one another, then back at Danny._

" _We promise." They said together as one._

 _Danny smiled at his parents, and closed his eyes once more._ _Here goes…Everything_

" _Going Ghost!"_

 _A ring of blueish-white light surrounded his midsection and slowly split apart. His parent's mouths were open wide in shock as tears fell down their faces. When the transformation was complete, Danny opened his eyes, only to be assaulted with hugs from both Maddie and Jack. Danny was utterly surprised._

" _You're not threatening me, or shooting at me, why?"_

 _Maddie waved off his concerns, more focused on just how this happened to her baby boy. Danny looked towards his friends, sat down on the couch, and the stories began. From the beginning to the end, his parents were just a steady flow of tears. When they reached the Dan incident, Danny stood up, turned around to look at his parents, who were still crying, and declared that he would NEVER, EVER turn evil. Honestly, by the end of it, his parents had wholeheartedly accepted him, ALL of him, and with that, his fears disappeared. Well, all save one._

He knew he had made that promise more than a year ago, and he tried his damndest to keep it, but that didn't stop the dreams from slowly destroying his mental sanity. As he flew, the dreams, while still in his head, would be pushed to the back of his mind as he just enjoyed the flight. He flew straight over city hall and then turned around, heading for home, and didn't look down. Pity, because if he had, he would've seen a red suited man with two horns and a red fedora covering his head, looking up at the ghost boy with burning orange eyes.

"Ah, a new contract has opened up." His eyes scrolled down the contract list that formed in his hands. "Huh. So, Johnny finally died huh? Oh well, I have a suitable replacement. Hopefully the deal I'm offering them doesn't turn around to bite me in the ass again." And with that last sentence, Mephistopheles disappeared in a plume of orange-red hellfire.

 **Author's Note:** So here we go with The Riders of Amity Park! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rider**

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hello, people of the Phandom. Let's get Chapter 2 underway shall we? Oh, by the way, I don't own DP or Marvel, which is where I got Mephistopheles from. Here we go.

 _Dreaming (Collective consciousness)_

 _Danny once again was dreaming. He knew this, but he was unable to do anything to free himself. He floated in the burning orange sky. The city laid in ruins, ruins of an alternate future that had happened and at the same time, hadn't. It was then that Danny saw two people he hadn't seen before, in all of his dreams. There, floating before him, in their ghost forms, was Sam and Tucker. Danny was certainly surprised._

" _Guys? What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes widening._

 _Sam looked at Danny with softened eyes, almost disappointment, before speaking._

" _We were hoping you could tell us. But before that happens." she gestured to the ruins around them. "Mind telling us where we are?"_

 _Danny looked at her, confused. "You mean you don't know?"_

" _If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now, would I?"_

 _Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…guess not." Danny's attention then turned serious as the ground the three seemed to float over split open to reveal a being with a white mass of flaming hair. Slowly, the mass started to form a body. By the time the transformation was complete, both Tucker and Sam had a good idea where exactly they were. Sam and Tucker automatically started to encourage him, telling him it wasn't real, that none of this was real, but it all seemed to fall on deaf ears as Danny was paralyzed with fear, green eyes unblinking. Suddenly, without warning, a red gloved hand plunged through the ghostly abomination, surrounded by fire. As the abomination was obliterated, one blast was fired from its palm, straight for Danny. Just before it impacted, it suddenly stopped in front of Danny's face, never hitting. Danny's eyes opened to see a red suited man in a red fedora and horns, smiling at the three teens with a sharp toothed grin. His voice, for some reason was soothing, yet threatening at the same time._

" _Daniel Fenton/Phantom, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. You three will be wonderful Riders!"_

 _Sam was the first to snap out of the trance the three found themselves in. She took in the man's appearance, and then she heard her full name uttered, and her first reaction to_ _anyone_ _calling her by her real name was to throw her combat boots to their face. She took of her left boot in a flash and the boot sailed through the air even faster. Unfortunately, he was expecting it, and stepped to the left. Danny and Tucker, noticing the fact that Sam's boot did NOT connect with this man's skull brought them out of their respective trances. Danny then asked the question that was on their minds._

" _Who ARE you, and what do you want?_

 _The man, if at all possible, managed to smile even wider with his sharp teeth,_

" _Straight to the point! I knew I chose correctly! But where are my manners? My name is Dr. Pheles and I have a proposition to make you three. But not now, at a later date." He snapped his fingers, as three identical, red cards appeared in their hands, which read:_

 _Dr. M. Pheles._

 _Help for Hire._

 _The three teens wondered what 'help' meant, as they read the rest of the card._

 _Need a certain problem taken care of? Dr. Pheles is willing to help…for a price._

 _Come see me when ready to sign._

 _Danny looked up at the man with a confused look on his face. The man was smiling, his surprisingly sharp teeth making him look less like a man and more like an insane person, waiting to kill them. Danny was skeptical of this 'offer' this man was proposing._

" _What do you get out of this?"_

 _The man's smile didn't waver. "Oh, you need not worry about payment. You'll know when payment is due."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _At this question, the man laughed. His laughter sounded soothing, yet oh, so sinister._

" _All in due time, young half-ghost. All in due time"_

 _And with that uttered, the man winked out of existence, a plume of red fire following him. Danny sighed, somehow exhausted from everything that just happened. He was about to turn to talk to his friends, and talk about what just happened, when a sinking blackness engulfed his very being._

Danny awoke with a start, in his bed, looked at the clock, and felt his eyes widen.

"I AM GOING TO BE SO LATE!"

He rushed to get up and out of his bed when he noticed something small fall from his covers. In his moment of confusion, Danny bent down to pick it up. It was a small red card, more like a business card, really. It was then he remembered his dream from last night, and with renewed vigor, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, said a quick goodbye to his parents before transforming, and flew out the house to meet up with Sam and Tucker at school.

 **Author's Note:** And it's done! Sorry this took a while, I just needed ideas! I have them now, and don't plan on running out anytime soon. Anyways, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rider**

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Welcome, my friends, to chapter three. Here's where things kick off! Here we go!

 _Last Time_

 _Dr. M. Pheles._

 _Help for Hire._

 _The three teens wondered what 'help' meant, as they read the rest of the card._

 _Need a certain problem taken care of? Dr. Pheles is willing to help…for a price._

 _Come see me when ready to sign._

 _Danny looked up at the man with a confused look on his face. The man was smiling, his surprisingly sharp teeth making him look less like a man and more like an insane person, waiting to kill them. Danny was skeptical of this 'offer' this man was proposing._

" _What do you get out of this?"_

 _The man's smile didn't waver. "Oh, you need not worry about payment. You'll know when payment is due."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _At this question, the man laughed. His laughter sounded soothing, yet oh, so sinister._

" _All in due time, young half-ghost. All in due time"_

 _And with that uttered, the man winked out of existence, a plume of red fire following him. Danny sighed, somehow exhausted from everything that just happened. He was about to turn to talk to his friends, and talk about what just happened, when a sinking blackness engulfed his very being._

 _Danny awoke with a start, in his bed, looked at the clock, and felt his eyes widen._

" _I AM GOING TO BE SO LATE!"_

 _He rushed to get up and out of his bed when he noticed something small fall from his covers. In his moment of confusion, Danny bent down to pick it up. It was a small red card, more like a business card, really. It was then he remembered his dream from last night, and with renewed vigor, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, said a quick goodbye to his parents before transforming, and flew out the house to meet up with Sam and Tucker at school._

 _This time_

At school, Danny his friends sat outside underneath their tree in the courtyard, they looked at their cards that had somehow appeared in their hands after the dream they all had together and were discussing their options.

"The card said 'Help' for hire. I'm not sure as to what exactly this "help" is, but I'm not so sure we should accept it." Danny said warily.

Danny was about to say more, but was interrupted by Dash sneaking up on the unsuspecting Fenton and tried to give him a wedgie. Keyword being 'tried', seeing as Danny somehow, by some unknown force, rose from his seat in the grass quickly and twisted the bully's arm behind his back, saying in a low whisper:

"If you EVER come near my friends or me again, I will make sure that you suffer more than a broken arm. Got it?"

Dash was in a state of bewilderment. He honestly couldn't believe that Fenton, FENTON, of all people had managed to do that. To **HIM,** Dash Baxter! He tried to retake control of the situation, but Fenton's grip was too strong. Huh, funny. Before today, the words Fenton and strong wouldn't and by all accounts within Dash's feeble mind, couldn't, be in the same sentence, unless that sentence was 'Fenton is not, nor will he ever be strong'. As Danny let go of Dash's arm, Dash unknowingly sealed his fate with his next action: turning around and punching Danny in the face. A loud smack was what Dash had heard, but what he saw was a different story. Danny, to Dash's surprise had actually _caught_ the fist, and was slowly squeezing it, causing Dash's ears to pick up the sound of the bones in his hand cracking under the pressure. Dash, fearing for the safety of his hand, struggled to free it. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, the pressure disappeared, causing Dash's momentum to make him fall to the ground. Dash looked up to see Fenton, cross-legged and back turned, not paying attention to him anymore. Dash _was_ planning on making Fenton pay, but the thought of what he just experienced caused him to rethink his decision. He left the trio, muttering a "Got it" in Fenton's direction, whether Fenton heard him or not didn't matter, and didn't bother him or his friends for the rest of the day.

 **Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone**

The Master of Time watched his apprentice and his friends with a _rare_ surprised look. It wasn't often he was surprised by something. Suddenly, a red plume of fire appeared in his tower.

"Who are you?" Clockwork asked.

The being simply gasped in fake shock. "Apparently my reputation has not permeated this world yet. No matter, it will soon enough. Mephistopheles, at your service." At his proclamation, a card appeared in Clockwork's hand, much like the one he'd seen Danny pick up from his sheets on the way to school. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the red suited man.

"So, what exactly _are_ you? I can sense that you aren't a ghost, or a spirit." At this, the man laughed and grinned, showing his teeth and said:

"I'm a demon."

 **Author's Note:** *laughs* Whoo! That was fun! I thoroughly enjoyed writing that! If you get the reference, you get an internet cookie. See you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rider**

A **The Horsemen's Commander** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hello there! Welcome to Chapter 4! I hope you'll enjoy it! Here we go!

 _Last Time_

 _Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone_

 _The Master of Time watched his apprentice and his friends with a rare surprised look. It wasn't often he was surprised by something. Suddenly, a red plume of fire appeared in his tower._

" _Who are you?" Clockwork asked._

 _The being simply gasped in fake shock. "Apparently my reputation has not permeated this world yet. No matter, it will soon enough. Mephistopheles, at your service." At his proclamation, a card appeared in Clockwork's hand, much like the one he'd seen Danny pick up from his sheets on the way to school. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the red suited man._

" _So, what exactly are you? I can sense that you aren't a ghost, or a spirit." At this, the man laughed and grinned, showing his teeth and said:_

" _I'm a demon."_

 _This Time_

 **The Ghost Zone. The Realm Beyond Time. Clockwork's Tower.**

Entertaining guests, such as Danny or the Observants, was something Clockwork was used to. Clockwork was used to many things over the eons he had existed.

Entertaining demons however, was something that he was _NOT_ well versed in.

This "demon", or so he called himself, confused the Time Master. It was the first time Clockwork was truly…blind.

"Soooo, are you just going to stand there or are we going to get down to business?" Mephistopheles asked in a smooth British accent as a table and two chairs appeared in a plume of red fire, made of polished wood, and he sat down.

The Time Master narrowed his eyes at the demon, and didn't sit. Just what was it that he wanted? Mephistopheles spoke again.

"Okay, listen, Clockwork, was it? As I have heard from my various sources, you are in charge of the future of one Daniel Jackson Fenton. Is that correct?"

Clockwork was silent for a few minutes more before speaking. "Yes. That is correct."

Mephistopheles smiled, his razor sharp teeth showing. ' _Good, the boy and his family will be useful. Soon.'_ Mephistopheles spoke again.

"And would it be safe to assume that the boy's future self is in your custody as well?" At this statement, Clockwork's eyes widened as he transformed his staff into a scythe and held the blade at Mephistopheles' neck.

"What is your purpose in this dimension, demon? I can assure you that if you try and free him, I will not hesitate to strike you down." Clockwork said with a slight amount of panic hidden in his voice, masked well by his neutral tone. At the sight of the scythe, Mephistopheles simply laughed.

"You need not worry Time Master. I have no intentions of releasing the Dark Phantom." ' _Not now, anyway_ '. "Rather, I am here to offer my services to your young charge."

Clockwork, still wary of him, but willing to see what he has to say, backed up very slowly as his scythe transformed into its regular form.

"What kind of services, Mephistopheles?" Clockwork asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mephistopheles laughed. "Please, call me Mephisto, Mephistopheles is so formal. As for the services, I require young Daniel and his friends' help in dealing with a certain threat to my home realm's existence."

Now Clockwork was intrigued. He was interested in this threat and why he specifically asked for Danny and his friends to help.

Mephisto then surprised the Time Master once again. "You're wondering why I asked for Danny, aren't you?"

Clockwork, for the second time since his guest's arrival, had his eyes open wide again. Just _how_ did he know exactly what he thought just seconds ago.

"And now you're thinking how I could have possibly known your thoughts mere seconds ago." Mephisto smirked. "I'll tell you. The reason I know what you're thinking, to put it simply, is that I, like you, exist outside of time." Mephisto then sat back with his hands folded on the table's edge.

Clockwork looked at the being before him with a somewhat cold, calculating look. He didn't know what to think. This…demon, as he calls himself, knew what Clockwork was thinking the second he thought it, and now he says that he is the same type of being, a being like him, unrestricted by the ebb and flow of the countless time streams in existence? Clockwork felt a headache coming on.

Then the Observants came. Two of them, which sadly, only added to the headache.

"What are you doing Clockwork?! And just _who_ are you?" The first Observant asked, looking at Clockwork, and then Mephisto seated at the table. Mephisto, seeing what a struggle Clockwork was having dealing with another being outside of time, decided to ease some of his pain by shifting the Observant's focus from Clockwork to himself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Mephistopheles, and I am a demon from another dimension. I have enlisted the help of Clockwork here and his young charge, Daniel, in aiding me in freeing my home dimension."

The Observant sneered at him. Or he had the tone of a sneer, as the Observants didn't have mouths. No one knows why they didn't have mouths. Maybe they just didn't have enough ectoplasm to form them? Or maybe they just felt that mouths were too troublesome to deal with. Mephisto didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. He simply looked at the Observant as it spoke.

"And what will we gain from this endeavor?" The Observant asked with a smug tone.

Mephisto simply shook his head and smiled. He had heard of these 'Observants' as he had a version like them in his own dimension, unfortunately. His name was the Watcher, but one thing the Watcher had that these 'Observants' didn't was respect for his fellow creatures.

Mephisto looked at the Observant with a _very_ toothy smile, making the cycloptic being shiver a little, before speaking again. "You know, there's a word for people like you, or rather, beings, like you."

The Observant shook off the feeling of nervousness and cleared its…throat? It didn't even have a mouth! How does it clear a throat it doesn't have?! Once again, Mephisto didn't care. Anyway, the Observant spoke again.

"Oh?" said the Observant with a somewhat confident voice, "And just _what_ is this word for ghosts like me?"

Mephisto frowned, then sighed. This idiot just didn't get it, did he?

"You Observants are full of greed. Always expecting to gain something, but never giving in return. It would explain your name though. Observants. Only looking, never acting. You don't even see the full picture, only part of it. I believe Clockwork here should be _your_ bosses actually." Mephisto smirked now, watching the Observants with that grin of his, causing a fear within them not seen since The Phantom's escape to the past.

The Observant's fear didn't last long though as it morphed into anger. "Who are you to make demands of us?!" Here Mephisto laughed before his face turned as serious as stone, and his height grew to at least 7 feet and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I? I am your worst nightmare. I am the thing that haunts your dreams at night. I am the darkness that you see when you close your eyes. I am every fear within your puny minds that you refuse to acknowledge.

I am Mephistopheles of the Hell Realm, and I am your doom." Mephistopheles then grabbed the Observant's cloak and pulled him closer to him.

"Now. Here's what you are going to do. You are going to go back to your little tower, and you will not bother us for the time I exist in this realm. Understand?" The Observant nodded quickly as Mephisto released him, grabbed his fellow Observant, and disappeared with a flash back to the Observant tower.

Clockwork sat in his chair that was conveniently created as he felt his headache increase, with a look of amazement. No one, save himself on countless occasions, had been able to shut down the Observants this quickly.

Maybe he should see what this Mephisto had to offer.

"So, back to business, then?" Mephisto's face exploded in a wicked looking grin.

 **Author's Note:** Read andReview, my friends! Later!


End file.
